


Freak Show: Sleepover!

by DegnerateSmutWriter



Category: Original Work, freak show - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Conjoined Twins, F/F, Flexibility, Futanari, Hotel Sex, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Morning After, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Nudity, Oral Sex, Sex, Sisters, Size Kink, Sleepovers, Spooning, Stomach Bulge, Strip Tease, Twins, Vaginal Sex, cumflation, distention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29012853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegnerateSmutWriter/pseuds/DegnerateSmutWriter
Summary: When the Freak Show hits the road, the newest addition to the show is invited to spend a night with the star performers. They know exactly what she is capable of and they want a piece of the action!Visual reference for the characters:twitter.com/DazeVivid/status/1101510716660559872?s=20
Relationships: Corza/Zola-Zuri, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Freak Show: Sleepover!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DazeVivid](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DazeVivid).



> Characters from this fic belong to:  
> twitter.com/DazeVivid

Corza walked back and forth in front of the Siamese Sisters’ hotel room door, debating whether she should knock or just walk right in. Knocking would be the polite thing to do, but if she was invited that means they would be expecting her, right? That made her reach a hand out for the doorknob. But what if they’re in the middle of changing and get flustered by her intrusion? That made her withdraw her hand and clutch it close to her chest, then she began pacing again. 

To celebrate her first stop as an official member of the Freak Show, the twins had used their hotel phone to invite Corza to their room for a slumber party! Corza was excited at the proposal, but the thought also made her very anxious. This would be her first time being invited to a sleepover, all the other girls never wanted to invite her to any when she was growing up. Even back then her extremities had made her an outcast to the point where other people her age would go out of their way to exclude her from their gatherings. But that was then, now Corza had a job and co-workers that accepted her for who she was, finally giving her a sense of belonging. Corza really didn’t want to mess up her first sleepover, which is why she was having such a hard time deciding on the correct way to enter a room.

Interrupting her thought process, the door to the room clicked and the door cracked open just enough for a single head to peek through.

“Oh, it _is_ you!” Zola stated, the more assertive of the two sisters, “What were you doing pacing outside our door like that? You coulda just come inside y’know...” Zola pouted, putting a hand on her hip while she had an impatient look on her face. Another hand reached into the crack of the door and opened it wide enough for another head to peer into the hall.

“Yeah! We were starting to get worried that you’d gotten lost! This place is pretty big…” Zuri, the shyer sister, looked down and to the side, staring at the floor at the embarrassment of worrying over nothing. “Come in, won’t you?” The twins took a collective step back and opened their door all the way, allowing Corza to see them in their entirety.

The sisters were conjoined twins, two heads sharing one voluptuous and sexy body. Zola had short hair with blue roots and green ends, Zuri had long hair in a bun with green roots and blue ends, but both had similarly attractive and alluring faces. They wore nothing but a two-piece blue and green lingerie, a lacy green top held in their impressive bust while their blue panties and semi-transparent skirt that barely covered their huge ass, leaving a gap between the two garments to show off their toned midriff. They sisters gracefully turned around and walked back into their room, hypnotically swaying their hips and ass as they did so, practically luring Corza to follow behind them. 

“Okay…” Corza said, mindlessly following the two temptresses into their room, shoving her irrational fears of inferiority aside. While those two got to show off their goods and look good doing it, Corza was wearing an oversized t-shirt, some baggy plaid pajama bottoms, and a pair of white bunny slippers she had bought as a goof. Her short pinkish-purple hair was in its typical form, a pair of large beads adorned each side of her face by her earlocks. The moment Corza saw the twins made her doubt her choice of attire, but their relaxed and casual demeanor towards her made her feel more at ease. Plus, when a pair of hot curvy twins are dressed scandalously and inviting you inside their private suite, anyone in Corza’s position would focus on that and that alone. Corza jostled her left leg a bit to make sure her large package was contained safely in her pajama pants, hanging flaccid just past her knee, before stepping out of the entry hall and into the main room.

Zola and Zuri must’ve had the nicest room in the hotel, Corza had never seen a room like this before! The primary room of the suite was a bedroom with a large bed facing a wall-mounted flat screen TV, a white love couch sat at the foot of the bed. At the end of the room was a wall of glass doors leading to a balcony that overlooked the whole city, the near top-floor height of the room providing an extraordinary view. One side of the room had an open door that led to a luxurious tile bathroom while the other side had a double-door walk-in closet. The ceilings were high and the air was nice, this place was like a little piece of paradise. 

“Pretty nice place, huh?” Zola asked, beaming with pride. She turned their body to face the young newcomer. “Yeah, the bossman really knows how to keep us happy. When you’re the ones who draw in the crowd you get some top-notch treatment!” 

“B-But I'm sure you’ll get this kind of treatment too someday!” Zuri chimed in, not wanting Corza to feel less important, “Once we help you get your name out there, your popularity will skyrocket! I’m sure of it!” Zuri gave Corza a fist pump and a genuine smile of sincerity. Without breaking eye contact she nudged into her sister’s cheek a couple times. Zola rolled her eyes.

“What she said.” Zola begrudgingly admitted, not looking to get all sappy and sentimental right now. "Look, I don't know about you two, but I just wanna relax tonight. Save the emotional stuff for the pre-show pep talks." Zola turned their body back around and moved to sit in the middle of the couch. Zuri used her arm to grab the remote out of the armrest’s cupholder and pointed it at the ceiling, using a button to dim the lights to about a third of full brightness. She then pointed the clicker at the TV and flipped through channels until she found the old-timey horror movie marathon. Zola meanwhile parted their legs a bit and patted the space between them, smiling at Corza as if inviting her to sit there. “Wanna be little spoon?”

“Y-Yeah, sure!” Corza managed to stammer out. She nervously walked over to the sisters and took a seat in their lap, leaning back into their chest. Being about half a foot shorter than the twins, Corza’s head only came up to around their jawline, their generous bust squishing into her back and overflowing around her shoulders. “Hahhh…” Corza felt both tense and relaxed at the same time, as much of an oxymoron as it was. Sure Zola and Zuri were both kind and supportive of her, but she had this worry in the back of her head that this couldn’t last forever. However, once the two sisters wrapped their arms around her midsection and leaned their faces into either side of her head, Corza felt so safe and warm that she completely forgot about how much she hated horror movies. 

The first twenty minutes or so seemed to fly by, the movie keeping all three girls entranced with the sub-par plot, horribly dated effects, and corny acting. For Zola and Zuri this was just a typical Thursday night with company, but for Corza this felt like something straight out of one of her fantasies. She was having a genuine sleepover party with _THE_ Siamese Sisters, who were currently moving their hands around her midsection, never settling on one place for long. Corza got to nuzzle into twins’ chest as the time passed, slouching in her seat a bit so that each massive breast was around both sides of her neck, helping support her head at the perfect angle to watch the screen. Just when Corza thought this couldn’t get any more enjoyable, she felt hands trail down her abdomen until their fingers started to dip into her waistband and run along the area beneath. Corza’s breath hitched in her throat, surprised by the sudden advancement by the twins, but not at all refuting it. One hand focused on pulling the waist of her PJ bottoms down while the other traced their fingers below her waist.

“It’s just us, you know.” Zola whispered into Corza’s right ear, “We asked room service to stay out ‘till noon tomorrow, which means over twelve hours of alone time.” Zola hooked her thumb into Corza’s waistband and pulled it down until the girthy base of her cock was visible.

“Only us, this room, and wherever the night happens to take us.” Zuri quietly suggested in Corza’s left ear, “Now doesn’t that sound like fun?” Zuri moved her hand to the root of Corza’s massive dick, not even able to grab halfway around its trunk-like circumference. 

“Hnnng… It does…” Corza could barely think, the forward movements and proposals from the Siamese Sisters caught Corza off guard, blood rushing through her head and other places in response. Her nearly leg-length penis was swelling with excitement, starting to get rigid along the length of her pant leg and stretching out the material. She pulled the leg of her pajama pants up just enough to allow her cockhead to poke out just below mid-shin. “Oooooh that’s so much better…” Corza sighed in relief, the open air of the room helped cool down the near unbearable heat her mast was giving off. While her sister was busy admiring Corza’s dilemma, Zola decided it was time to move forward. 

“Wouldn’t you be more comfortable if you took these off?” Zola said alluringly, hooking a thumb into Corza’s waistband and tugging them down suggestively. Corza took the hint and lifted her butt off their lap slightly so that she could wiggle her hips out of her pajama pants and let them slide down to her ankles and kick them off. 

That was the moment her penis sprang up and, being nearly half as long as she was tall, carried enough force to *WHAP* Corza square in the chest, knocking her back into the twins’ lap. A bit dazed from the self-inflicted blunt force to her ribs, Corza’s attention shot back to reality when she felt one hand feel up her chest through her shirt while another hand was stroking her cock, now standing over two feet tall. 

“ _There_ she is!” Zola exclaimed, her blood pumping faster now that the shared goal of her and her sister was in sight. Zola just whimpered at the sight, trying to remember how this thing fit inside their body during the night of Corza’s first performance. She assumed the momentum of a trapeze had something to do with it, but this time they had the luxurious option of taking things slow. Now that their prize was in reach, the twins quickly moved their hands to Corza’s fat monolith of a cock, fingers tracing along the pulsating veins and stroking along its underside. “Hmmm…” Zola hummed to herself, looking over Corza’s head to share a look of acknowledgement with Zuri. “Hey Corza, switch places with us!” 

Taking it like an order more than a request, Corza didn’t even think before shooting to her feet, her massive phallus causing her to fall off balance and lean too far forward. She would’ve teetered and fell dick-first on the glass coffee table if Zola and Zuri hadn’t grabbed the sides of her waist and thrown her back onto the couch. Before she could recover from the sudden roughhousing, Corza’s vision of the television in front of her was obscured by the twins’ sizeable behind. The sisters swung one leg across Corza’s waist before plopping down on Corza’s lap, their cushiony veil-covered cheeks smothering Corza’s abdomen while they brought her third leg of a penis in for a hug, tucking in through their underboob so that her dark cockhead popped up from their cleavage. When Zola and Zuri both saw the first fist-sized glob of precum drizzle from the tip, they both dove to be the first to get a taste. It was Zuri that was faster, happily open-mouth kissing Corza’s cumslit and drinking up all the precum she could reach with her tongue. Zola pouted as she settled for placing kisses along the crown of the blunt cocktip.

Corza was starting to lose it by this point, her vision was starting to go out of focus as she gripped at the braids on either side of her head. Her view of the movie was totally blocked by the twins as they did their work, but she had lost interest in the marathon the moment she started to get felt up by her smoking hot idols. All Corza could really do was sink into the couch and let the twins pamper her cock to the best of their abilities. Corza looked down at the sheer fabric-laden ass cheeks weighing down on her torso and reached a hand out to give an experimental squeeze to one of the gropable cheeks. The sisters hummed in mutual amusement and rocked their hips in a circular motion, grinding their mound into the base of Corza’s cock while their butt jiggled for the smaller girl to ogle at. Smiling to herself that they enjoyed her fondling, Corza extended her other arm to grab the second cheek, squishing and kneading the doughy masses to her heart’s content, every firm grip rewarding Corza the sight of her fingers sinking into each side of their flank. 

Meanwhile the twins were still worshipping the upper portion of Corza’s behemoth cock, Zuri now the one peppering her cocktip with love while Zola did her best to keep up with the seemingly endless batches of precum Corza was putting out. The sisters could hear Corza’s stifled moans behind them, feel her writhing and pumping her hips beneath their plump buttocks, and they began to notice that her penis was starting to throb and shake up the course of its length as it started to thicken as they serviced it. The Siamese Sisters looked at each other briefly, both knowing what was coming, they doubled the effort put into each of their actions to bring their friend to a powerful climax.

“Oh my… GOD!” Corza exclaimed, her back arching at an alarming angle. Her hips jerked up in such a quick fluid motion that she not only had the strength to lift the weight of the twins along with her, but she also managed to thrust further through their cleavage, push past Zola’s lips, and lodge the grapefruit-sized head of her cock in the back of Zola’s mouth. Zola’s eyes widened in surprise, confused at how such a huge thing managed to fit in her mouth while simultaneously panicking at her sudden inability to breath. She glanced over to her sister for any kind of help, but Zuri was hopelessly entranced at the sight of Zola with the biggest cock they had ever seen locked in her mouth. 

_“God I wish that were me.”_ Zuri thought to herself, clearly enjoying the up-close show of her twin’s mouth being forced ridiculously wide to fit such a monstrosity of sexual prowess. She was smiling, drooling, and blushing like mad as her sister gagged on Corza’s bitch-breaking cock. Zuri clenched her nails into her palm as she gripped her own hand in jealousy, the joy for her sister only rivaled by the desire to switch places with her so that she could be the one receiving a direct deposit of futa cum in her throat. 

“Nng… G-Gonna cum!” Corza warned as the throbbing throughout her cock accelerated, signaling the twins that their work would soon pay off. With her sister planted firmly planted around the top of Corza’s cock, Zuri decided to interlock her fingers with her sister’s and stroke the underside of the leg-thick phallus from bottom to top, coaxing the delivery of the gigantic cumload that the twins knew Corza had in store for them.

A low grumble and a large throbbing sensation worked its way up from the base of her third-leg of a fuckstaff, encouraged by the sisters’ stroking ministrations, until the pressure was released when Corza’s first spurt of cum shot from her tip and blasted the back of Zola’s throat. Zuri watched in awe and envy as her sisters’ eyes filled with panic, doing her best to keep up with the powerful throatpie that had only just started. As Corza’s load just kept coming and coming, Zola was doing her best to keep it all down, but Corza’s output exceeded expectations and began to leak from the corners of Zola’s mouth. 

“C’mon, you’re wasting it!” Zuri whined, positive that she would’ve performed much better than her sister. Zola slapped at her sister’s wrist as if to tell her to be quiet and continued to chug, hoping that doing a better job at keeping it all down would get her to shut up. It was fortunate for her that the deluge of batter-like cum started to die down, the fist-sized globs she was used to had been reduced to mere handfuls. After drinking down the final remnants of Corza’s orgasm, Zola pulled her head back while pushing on the shaft of the massive penis with her hand, forcing the meaty cockhead out of her mouth. 

“BAH!” Zola confidently cried out before taking in her first breath of fresh air since her maw was crammed with hyper cockmeat, returning some color to her face and some oxygen to her body. Her breath was staggered at first, but after a few seconds she managed to get her breathing back down to a normal rate. As Zola was recovering, Zuri had pulled Corza’s cocktip to her mouth to clean the remaining cum that her sister had carelessly left behind. 

While the twins were busy with their aftercare routine, Corza was feeling a melting pot of tingly sensations, lustful emotions, and fuck-crazed desires of further defiling these sisters. However, with her cock being nearly half the size of her body, combined with the intense orgasm she had just experienced, all Corza could really do at the moment was continue to sit helpless beneath Zola and Zuri’s hip-encompassing ass. So much blood had rushed to Corza’s enormous member that every other part of her body was performing under sub optimal conditions. Her body felt like jelly attached to bones of lead, sinking into the nice hotel couch beneath the weight of the sisters sitting on top of her. She couldn’t see her penis behind her rear view of the twins’ curvaceous figure, but she could feel every stroke and peck that they lovingly placed along the mast of her godly breeding spire. 

Just as she felt like she could pass out from overstimulating pleasure, the weight on Corza’s hips began to alleviate. Corza snapped out of her lust-induced daze and refocused her eyes on the twins. They swung a leg to the other side of Corza’s massive fuckhammer so they could stand in front of her tired sprawled-out form. While Corza displayed a look of concern that she had done something wrong, the twins just looked down at her and smiled as each twin guided a hand to the only two pieces of clothing on them. 

Zola’s hand reached around behind to unclasp the already strained strap of their top, catching the end closest to her and tossing the strapless green bralette aside on the floor. This gave Corza an eyeful of the Siamese Sisters’ legendary boobs, each creamy tit bigger than either of the twins’ heads. Corza had a decently sized chest to be sure, but even her entire bust combined was dwarfed by just one of the twins’ heaving melons. 

Zuri took advantage of Corza’s attention to guide her gaze down to the semi-transparent blue garment, sliding down the length of their toned legs until the skirt and panties were around their ankles. They kicked the clothes to the other side and put their hand on their waist, showing off their wide hips and shaven pussy, which was already dripping with arousal. As Corza’s heart rate picked up her blood began to circulate faster, sending a revitalizing rush of energy back into her softening erection. Within seconds Corza was as rock hard as ever, her yardstick dick pointed to the ceiling with a visible pulse coursing along the gargantuan specimen. The hand on Zuri’s side reached out to lightly grab just beneath Corza’s bludgeoning cockhead. There was no way to grasp around the entire girth (not even with two hands!), but Zuri only needed enough contact to gently pull Corza’s body forward in an effort to get her to stand.

“Follow us.” Zuri sheepishly requested while looking away, motioning to move around the couch toward the side of the large bed. Stopping in their tracks as to not let go of the giant phallus, Corza got the hint and focused all the energy she could muster into standing up. Delighted, the twins confidently moved along with a hand still on Corza’s cock, leading her to walk behind them until they sat down on the edge of the bed and let go of her penis, motioning her to sit as well. Corza sat beside them, heart racing at the prospect of another lewd sex act from her two lovers. Instead she saw them lean close in to a kiss, first Zola and her cum-painted lips and tongue intermingled with her own, then Zuri nudged her sister aside for her turn. As the twins took turns frenching their big-dicked friend, they grabbed the hem of Corza’s shirt in tandem and began lifting it up until Corza had to raise her arms to get the t-shirt over her head. The twins tossed her shirt aside, all present parties now as naked as the other. Corza crossed her arms over her chest in embarrassment, feeling inferior to the bodacious breasts the twins toted around. The sisters nudged Corza’s arms aside and wrapped their arms around her waist, bringing their bodies close enough so that their boobs pancaked into each other and the twins could both plant a big, wet kiss on both of Corza’s cheeks.

“We like you just the way you are y’know....” Zola whispered into Corza’s ear, her hand rubbing circles into her lower back.

“We wouldn’t have you any other way…” Zuri purred into Corza’s other ear, stroking the area between her shoulder blades. At this point Corza was doing her best to hold back tears, the amount of gratitude and acceptance these two were showing her tonight was more than she had ever received in her entire life. 

“You guys, I-'' Corza started, ready to verbalize her appreciation, when she stopped short upon seeing the twins scooch back on the bed to the point where they could lay back with their heads on the pillows. Not breaking eye contact with Corza, they spread their legs to show off their glistening slit. They used one hand to spread their labia and show off their pink interior, while the other hand was used to heave a breast up to squeeze between their fingers. They didn’t even need to verbalize their desire, they just had to keep looking at Corza with those bedroom eyes enough until the message got through to her. Corza got on her hands and knees and crawled on the mattress until she got on her knees between Zola and Zuri’s legs, her monolithic cock jutting so far out in front of her that she was dripping precum on their collarbone, running down into their cleavage. Even though neither sister minded, Corza felt bad about making them stickier than she had to and began to scoot back until the glans on her penis rubbed up against their folds. Corza frowned, convinced that this position wouldn’t be adequate enough to penetrate the twins and fuck them as thoroughly as she wanted.

With all her determination and upper body strength, Corza scooped up the back of each of the twins’ knees and tested their flexibility by pushing their legs so far up that their knees were almost touching their shoulders. Seeing what she was going for, Zola and Zuri each placed an arm behind their knee joints, their elbows holding their legs back so that they could use their hands to tantalizingly rub at the backs of their thighs and spread their lower lips. The sisters were essentially holding themselves in a full nelson, contorting their nimble body into a fucktoy of a pretzel for Corza to plow into. Placing her hands on their buttocks for support, Corza aligned herself to enter the Siamese Sisters’ soaked snatch, pushing her pomegranate-sized tip into their waiting folds. Their first time together was during the trapeze act of Corza’s first performance, it had all happened so quick and in front of a huge audience that there was no time for either party to really enjoy it. But this time, the three of them were allowed to take things as slow as they wanted.

After a few seconds of scrunching her face concentration to push her way inside, Corza’s dedicated efforts were rewarded when she felt the crown of her dick being swallowed up by the warmth and wetness of the twins’ folds, each petal rippling and hugging around Corza’s member as if to hold her and bring her deeper inside. Not needing any kind of additional motivation to keep going deeper, Corza wiggled her hips side to side before _RAMMING_ the rest of her ridiculously large bitch-breaking cock into Zola and Zuri with a loud *SHLOP*, slamming her hips against their plump ass.

Zola’s eyes went wide before she passed out, her brain overloaded with the adrenaline and erotic hormones that come with having more that 24 inches of girlcock barreling through your vaginal tract. Zuri however took this sudden entry rather well, throwing her head back with a whorish moan instead of joining her sister in la la land. Zuri was fully awake to see Corza cockhead push up between their tits, the skin of their torso being stretched out to make room for the colossal meatstaff. Corza drew her hips back until just past the tip was still inside, then dropped her hips back down with all her might, pushing the entrance to the twins’ uterus as far back as their flexible body would allow. Zuri craned her head down to give a sloppy wet kiss to Corza’s cockhead every time it bulged out her midsection. Every thrust was filled with more force than the last, desperate to get past the cervical ring that denied entrance to their womb. 

The repeating bone-shaking thrusts and slams from Corza persisted for a while, each pump of her hips tenaciously barging against the twins’ cervix was made with the same refusal to give way. It wasn’t until several minutes of humping away that Zuri began to feel Corza make some headway, feeling her shared body starting to give up on resisting its fate of becoming Corza’s cocksleeve of a pussy. Finally, a single powerful lust-fueled pump of her over 2 foot mega schlong broke through the barrier, the upper third of her cock now in the velvety confines of Zola and Zuri’s womb. 

While this drove Zuri into a cock-crazed frenzy of ferociously lewd thoughts, it also drove Zola awake, her eyes focusing to attention to recall where she was and what she was doing. When she looked up to see Corza furiously plapping away, distending her abdomen out far enough for her sister to kiss the tip at the apex of each thrust, the final bit of nerves and reservations she had held onto melted away into bliss and ecstasy. Zola settled for just laying limp and enjoying the ride, while Zuri remained active and surprisingly aggressive in her demands for further pounding.

“C’mon Corza, really give it to us! Lean into it!” Zuri growled, breathing heavily now that their fuck had been going on for some time now. Her eyes looked wild and crazed, hyper fixated on the titanic fuckslab distending her torso and rearranging her insides into the ideal cum dumpster. 

“Yeah girl, fuckin’ let us have it!” Zola pitched in, riled up by her sister’s shared sense of enthusiasm. She looked up from her resting position to look at Zuri, watching her dear sister go off the deep end completely into a sex crazed frenzy. She decided to get into the spirit of things as well, leaning over to give her sister a big kiss on the cheek. This snapped Zuri out of her trance-like state, her dominant and assertive demeanor fading back to her shy and timid personality. She turned to face Zola, the two sisters’ eyes locked with one another as their lips got closer and closer together, eyes closing in anticipation of the imminent contact…

The bulge caused by Corza’s mighty battering ram of a cock lurched between the face of each twin, prompting both of them to look over to the fuchsia-haired cutie. Corza had heeded Zola and Zuri’s advice and decided to put her all into one final gambit, hugging around their waist and pressing her cheek into their abdomen just below where her cock began to poke out. Only moving her hips back a few inches, Corza dedicated herself to making quick yet powerful thrusts, keeping the twins’ body in a constant bulge as Corza ground her cockhead into the back of their uterus. 

This caused the Siamese Sisters to hit their climax, all the pent up sexual energy they had built up since their last romp with Cecil came flooding out in one big chain of muscle contractions. Their legs spasmed out of control, slipping free from their voluntary mating press and instinctively wrapping around Corza’s waist, their ankles locking behind her back and pushing her further into their mound. Each twin responded differently, Zola dug her fingers into the pink cap of her massive teat until it almost started to hurt while Zuri was running her fingers through her hair like a comb, both were breathing heavily and blushing like mad. Their vaginal canal squeezed and rippled along every inch of Corza’s gargantuan intruder, every part of her sheathed length was being gripped and pulled further in, as if no part of Zola or Zuri wanted her to pull out anytime soon. Based on the way Corza’s breathing rate and humping speed picked up, the twins knew that she wasn’t going to want to pull out either. Not for a good long time, anyway.

Corza’s knees felt weak and her groin felt hot, her heartbeat was reverberating throughout the length of her member so much that she could feel her own pulse coming from her dick through the sisters’ skin. Pulling back one more time, Corza hugged the twins’ torso tightly before slamming her hips down and holding herself at the peak of her thrust, the root of her cock stretching out the Siamese Sisters’ pussy to the max. It was at this moment that Corza let all hell break loose, her backed up cum was rushing up her cumvein until it blasted from the end of her urethra and directly into the sisters’ stretched-out womb. 

The first surge of cum filled their baby chamber almost instantly, the crown of Corza’s dick submerged in a balloon of her own semen. Everything that came after just caused the sisters’ belly to grow further and further, their elastic womb somehow retaining the mass amounts of seed that Corza was dumping into them every second. Corza herself found herself unable to keep her arms around her lovers as their rapidly expanding gut started to break her embrace, opting to instead rest on their stomach like a bean bag chair filled with cum. Zola and Zuri meanwhile were enduring an overload of sexual chemicals coursing through their heads, both were seeing stars amidst their throes of orgasmic bliss. 

It was only until over a minute straight of Corza flooding the twins’ most intimate organ that cum started to creep through the tight ring of their cervix, their womb reaching its maximum capacity once they reached the appearance of someone who was nearly two years pregnant!. Pressure forced the seed further around the course of her shaft and down their tunnel until it started to seep around the base of Corza’s dick, staining the already white sheets with thick globules of semen. Corza instinctively pumped her hips as her orgasm began to subside, lightly thrusting away as she did her best to expel any cum left in her system. 

Once the throbbing in her cock died down and the twins loosened their leg lock around her waist, Corza began the slow and bittersweet process of pulling her cock from her new favorite cum receptacle. After a combination of rearing her hips back and pushing on the back of the sisters’ legs, Corza’s pussy-destroying fuckrod plopped out of their gaping hole, allowing a flood of seed to seep out onto the sheets. Corza pushed down on the edge of the bed to have runoff flow down to the expensive shag carpeting of the floor. After taking a few moments to gain her bearings, Corza crawled to the other side of the bed to look at the twins and admire her handiwork.

Both Zola and Zuri rested their heads on a single pillow, both staring up at the ceiling with their pupils dilated wide in a shared stupor. They brought their hands up to their cumflated belly and stroked their strained gut in awe and admiration, filling their minds with the illusion of pregnancy and maternity. With the size of their stomach it looked like Corza could fit in there if she curled up enough, so big that the weight of the cum in their womb was almost too much for them to bear directly on their torso. They instead opted to lean on their side to face Corza, Zola’s head resting on Zuri’s as they let their rounded stomach lay between them and their big-dicked stud. Corza took her softening cock and pulled up between her breasts, hugging her own massive member to her chest so that she didn’t take up too much space on the increasingly cramped bed. 

“I um, hoped you liked it…” Corza half mumbled to herself, avoiding eye contact with her fellow partners. Zola just smiled while Zuri blushed and also looked away in embarrassment. 

“That was pretty intense, kid! Can’t say we’ve ever had a screw like that before.” Zola admitted, happy that she sounded cool by calling Corza ‘kid’ despite being only a few years older than her. 

“It was very nice…and exciting...” Zuri added, rubbing her pregnant-looking belly in circular stroking ministrations, “We’d love to do this again sometime… I-If you want to, that is!” Zuri stammered, not wanting to put any pressure on their newest co-worker. 

“Of course I want to!” Corza exclaimed, almost taking the twins off guard with her quick response. “I’ve never felt more normal and at home than when I’m with you two. You’re both so nice, and caring, and… sexy…” Corza blushed a little harder at that last confession, “So please… p-please take care of me!” Corza stammered, clenching her eyes shut at her request. She waited a few moments but didn’t hear a response. She took a peek from anxiety and saw both girls tearing up, twitching their noses and cheek muscles to stop the crying before it had a chance to start. The twins reached out to grab her shoulders and pull her in as close as their bloated tummy would allow, settling for squishing their massive mammaries around the underside of the breeding rod that poked just above their collarbone. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of you. We promise!.” Zuri cooed, placing a kiss on the side of Corza’s tip, rewarding a gasp from the smaller girl.

“Totally! And a promise from the Siamese Sisters is as good as kept!” Zola agreed, planting a smooch on the other side of her glans, eliciting another sharp inhale. 

This back and forth oral appreciation turned into a bit of a contest between the two sisters, each one trying to outdo the other by placing small pecks all across the upper portion of the world class cock before them. They took turns leering at each other as they moved from place to place, nudging each other aside to give praise to the unkissed parts of Corza’s shaft. Corza herself was going through quite the experience, every little kiss was like a static shock of pleasure on the tip of her penis. Her was brain firing off synapses one after another, giving Corza all these amazing tingly sensations over and over again until a wire got crossed somewhere in her head and the overload caused her to pass out, head resting on her pillow as the last thing she saw the twins passionately making out with the tip of her her enormous fuckpillar.

\- - -

Corza blinked awake, her vision was hazy and she wasn’t entirely sure what had happened last night. All she knew for sure is that her body felt exhausted, but somehow she felt full of energy. She shifted her legs beneath the covers, grinding her thighs together to get some extra heat going through her lower body while she cuddled further into the blankets. When she tried to roll to change positions, she noticed that something was holding her in place, or more specifically, her cock wouldn’t budge from its current position. When she looked over to the other side of the bed, all her memories from last night came flooding back to her as she gazed upon Zuri sucking her off her morning wood. It looked like Zola was still asleep, her arm limp at her side while Zuri had wrapped her arm around Corza’s member to bring it in close enough to suck on. After looking at this sight through half-lidded eyes for a little while, Zuri finally felt eyes on her and looked up to see Corza staring at her, causing Zuri to stop fellating with her cheek still stuffed with cockmeat.

A few beats passed by where Zuri had no idea if she had crossed some sort of line waking up Corza in such a lewd manner, and the girl’s catatonic silence didn’t exactly help her nervousness either. It wasn’t until Zuri saw Corza’s eyes light up that she realized Corza’s brain had finally woken up enough to just now register all the pleasure signals she was receiving from her cockhead, and it was all hitting her at once. Corza’s face scrunched up in concentration and bucked her hips, giving Zuri a similar treatment to what her sister had received last night by having her mouth stuffed with Corza’s entire softball-sized tip. Realizing this, Zuri internally jumped with joy, promising herself not to spill a drop (unlike her wasteful twin) as she anticipated the torrential release.

“NNGGGG!” Corza groaned between grit teeth. Her days always started off with getting rid of her morning erection, but it always involved multiple masturbation sessions to get it to go down enough to be manageable in public. This was her first time she was presented the opportunity to let it all out in one go, and both her mind and body were untrained on how to cope with that level of sexual energy at once. All Corza could do was follow her instincts and stroke her cock up and down with both hands in an effort to force as much cum out of her system as possible. It wasn’t long until she felt her baby batter rush up the length of her chute, expanding her monster dong to become even thick all the way up to the very tip, where her crown swelled enough to lock itself behind Zuri’s teeth as the first blast of cum slammed into the back of her throat. Zuri was ready for it and gulped it all down, already preparing for the next swell of cum to enter her maw. 

For over a minute Zuri kept pace with Corza’s intense orgasm, managing to keep her self-promise in not letting a single ounce of sperm escape her lips. Both their eyes were glazed over in mutual bliss, one happy to have her stress relieved and the other happy to receive it. It was around this moment that Zola started to wake up, blinking awake and looking at the sight before her.

“Oh for the love of- ZURI!!!” Zola angrily yelled, putting her palm on her sister’s forehead and pushing her back far enough to force Corza’s dick tip out of her mouth, allowing her to take a deep breath of air for the first time in minutes. “Why didn’t you wake me!? I wanted some of that too y’know!” Zola was furious that her twin could be so selfish. After a few more seconds of heavy breathing, Zuri pushed the hair out of her face and let her head rest on the pillow.

“Worth it.” Zuri said plainly, “So, totally worth it.”

“Well I hope you didn’t fill us up entirely on cum, this place has a continental breakfast downstairs and I _know_ I saw french toast sticks on the menu.” Zuri’s head shot up to attention.

“French toast sticks?” 

“Well if you’re hungry for them then I guess we should go and eat.” Zola and Zuri collectively sat up, putting a hand on their wobbly cumgut as they turned to sit off the edge of the bed. Corza looked over and noticed that even though the size has gone down considerably since she passed out last night, the twins’ cumflated belly was still big enough to be perceived as twins or triplets.

“Oh no, how will you to perform?” Corza asked with a guilty conscience, mentally kicking herself for allowing her to go too far.

“Oh, I don't think we have to worry about tonight's performance.” Zuri assured, pointing to the wall of windows behind Corza that overlooked the entire city.

Rain. And lots of it. Corza had woken up to the sound of water hitting the window panes but didn’t even register it until now. Corza hopped out of bed and walked her nude form over to get a better view outside. She hadn’t realized how high up this room was, even on a bright sunny day it would’ve been impossible for someone to see her nudity from so far down. It gave her a view of the entire city and its skyline, dark clouds and unrelenting downpours covered everything.

“Lucky us, huh?” Zola chirped. Corza spun around to see the twins were basically dressed already, wearing a pair of green/blue yoga pants and just finishing putting on a white crop top that barely covered their jiggling chest, showing off a small amount of underboob after the clothing settled in place. “Bossman woulda chewed us out for something like this, now we got a free excuse!” The twins rifled through their dresser until they pulled out a couple articles of clothing and tossed them over to Corza. “Here. Everything from last night got kinda… ruined, so these are on us.” Corza looked at what she was given; a pair of gray sweatpants and a black t-shirt that read in white text ‘ _I saw a two headed woman and a guy with two dicks at the Freak Show, and all I got was this lousy t-shirt_ ’. It looked like the kind of shirt that wouldn’t sell very well due to the small text and the lewd nature of the shirt’s origin, but Corza felt her heart melt getting genuine merch from her idols. She quickly tossed everything on, ignoring the fact that everything was at least two sizes too big on her, and walked over to the sisters who were already moving to the door. “Remember, if the bossman asks, you did this to us _after_ it started raining, got it?” Zola emphasized what she was talking about by running a hand over her pregnant-looking stomach.

“Got it!” Corza affirmed, already happy that in addition to everything that happened last night that they still wanted to have breakfast with her. It was like a dream come true!

“Um, girls?” Zuri interjected, “We should probably get going, breakfast closes at 11 o'clock and it’s almost 10:30 so-”

“WHAT!? You decided now was a good time to say that!?” Zola shouted in a panic, moving her body out the door so fast that Zuri almost failed to keep up.

“Ack! Slow down Zola!” Zuri cried as her voice faded down the hall. Corza snickered at the sisters’ antics, made sure her johnson was tucked away securely down her left pant leg, and took off in a jog to catch up to her new co-workers, friends, and lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is: https://twitter.com/DegenerateWrite
> 
> I'll try to update this when things move around, that way you all can stay updated on what's next. Patreon seems like a big leap, so maybe I'll start a Ko-Fi or something. Keep your eyes peeled for updates in the future!


End file.
